


Anniversary

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, for dmod bc of gay reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: It's Dwight and David's anniversary.For notthebasement. I'm really late and this is short bc reasons but better late than never dabs.uwu





	Anniversary

_ Apparently the Entity got off on me suffering- what else is new _ , Dwight pouted heavily, upper lip nearly fully eclipsed by his protruding lower lip and crossed his itchy and sticky arms over his chest. The warmth of the fire, usually instilling a sense of calm in the leader, just made him all the more uncomfortable as the heat build up underneath his heavy layers of clothing. A small bead of sweat formed in the hollow of his neck, betraying just how  _ hot  _ he was feeling and disappearing into the wooly collar of his sweater.

_ How does Jake wear his jacket all the time?  _ After repeated attempts to remove the offending garment without success that nearly cost him his glasses tumbling into the dirt, Jake had  _ appeared  _ out of thin air to come to his aid in the form of almost pulling his arms out of their sockets as he tried to pull the sweater off. Nea and Ace quickly joined in on Jake’s efforts, but even with all of their strength the sweater did not come off.

Not even David, ironically shirtless, could  _ rip  _ the sweater from Dwight’s body; it simply just refused to slide up more than an inch on any given part of his body. Even Ash, with a hand made of steel, couldn’t tear a single thread loose.

“Hate to break it to you,  _ mijo _ , but, uh-” Ace fought back hard to restrain his usual half-cocked grin but was failing miserably with no regrets. “-that’s not comin’ off.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Nea responded grimly, but the creases in the corners of her eyes showed her amusement. “Well, at least think of this: you’ll be hot for once in your life.” 

“Oi, fuck off!” David interjected, giving Nea a hard look. “I think he’s hot!”

“We all know you have brain damage, David, that’s the only reason why!” Nea yelled back, elbowing David roughly in his chest when he took a step towards her.

Thankfully, before Nea and David could go for Round 274 of one of their legendary brawls, Ash stepped inbetween them with a hand on each shoulder. “Now look, guys.” He started, glaring at both of them. “It’s common knowledge that twinks can’t be hot-”

“I’m too fat to be a twink!” Dwight cried out, hands covering his face in embarrassment and trying to redeem himself by debunking the twink accusation. He didn’t know why people were always calling him that because he really wasn’t that small or skinny. “Well, I’m really more baby-faced than fat-”

A large presence at his side brought Dwight’s face out of his hands just in time for David to press a kiss to the leader’s temple. “And it makes ye bloody cute. The lot of ye can fuck right off!” David proclaimed, wrapping his arms around Dwight’s waist boldly, in front of everyone to show his affection for the man who was hoping that he didn’t have a heat stroke from being overheated in his christmas sweater- 

“He’s my twink!” Scratch that, Dwight  _ prayed  _ to have a heat stroke right at that moment, but the Entity must’ve really had it in for him today because his prayers went unanswered. Dwight’s head went back into his hands, slightly cool hands meeting the scorching flesh of his cheeks that brought more pain than relief.

Dwight really loved David, but sometimes he wanted to throttle him. Laughter rang throughout the clearing that fueled further embarrassment, but a soft kiss to his cheek from David helped to quell some of the anxiety that was starting to make itself known in the back of his mind. “Now, if ye guys don’t mind…” The shirtless man began, holding Dwight tighter against him at almost a rib-crushing level. “...I’d like to spend some time with me boyfriend, if ya don’t mind.”

Nea scoffed. “Why the fuck do  _ we  _ have to leave? Whenever me or Ace starts flirtin’, you're the first one to tell us to _ “take it in the woods”  _ but whenever it’s you and Dwight you two just fuck right out in the open! You ever think about maybe I want to eat some pussy here, too?”

“Nea.” Jake, having been mostly silent for this whole exchange, walked over to where Nea was standing with her arms crossed and gave her exposed biceps a few pokes to gain her attention. “Nea.” He repeated again, several times over with each time increasing in volume. “Nea!” Grabbing her arm, he gave the Swedish woman a light shake, finally breaking her off from her tirade and garnering her unpleasant attitude. “It’s their anniversary.”

“What the fuck are yo-  _ oh. _ ” Doing some quick mental math, Nea came to the conclusion that the woodsman was right: today  _ was  _ Dwight and David’s anniversary- and that she had agreed that they could have the entire campfire to themselves  _ (unbeknownst to the couple, Nea had been joking, but it seems that they had taken it seriously) _ .

“Oh, I meant- shit, guys, ummmm…” For a few moments, Nea had honestly thought about telling the pair that they could go fuck under the Doctor’s nose for all she cared, but… well,  _ she  _ wouldn’t want somebody backtracking on a promise and plus Jake had the look on his face that told her that he would drag her off if she didn’t let the pair be.

Huffing in faux annoyance, Nea shrugged and turned away from the pair. “Alright. I’ll keep my word. Come on, everyone!” Heavy combat boots kicked up dirt as Nea drug Jake by his scarf behind her. “Let the gays have their fuck night.”

“Nea!” Dwight groaned in annoyance, picking his head up to chastise the tagger for her crude language, but everyone was gone before he could think of something to say that would stick for once.

“It’s alright, love, I was just jokin’ ‘bout the twink comment, ya know that.” Suffocation by David’s tits canceled out being suffocated by a sweater, so Dwight allowed David to pull him tight to his exposed chest and hug him for as long as the man pleased. Humming in acknowledgement, Dwight wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzled into his muscles, relaxing into the comforting hands roaming up and down his spine and finally landing on the hem of his sweater. “This really is stuck on ye, huh?”

“Yeah.” Sighing, Dwight hoped David wouldn’t mind the sweat on his forehead getting all over him. “It’s fine, I’m just...really hot in this. If I could’ve had a heatstroke, I think I would’ve by now. The Entity must be messing with me again.” The last part especially was mumbled into David’s chest because when  _ wasn’t  _ something making fun of him, whether as something lighthearted or just downright cruel?

“Oh yer hot, alright Dwighty.” David teased, crushing Dwight in his grasp and leaning down to place soft kisses on the top of his head and all over his face. The smaller man giggled as David’s 5’oclock shadow scraped his skin and pleasantly tickled him, squirming uselessly to let off nervous energy. “That tickles!” Dwight exclaimed, sliding his hands between their bodies to push at David’s hard chest to escape the tickling torture.

“David!” Dwight laughed, breathless and face redder than the sunset. The larger man was doing it on purpose now, making sure every kiss ended with Dwight getting a good scratch of his stubble. “David stop, you’re making me really itch-  _ ahh~ _ ” His complaint transformed into a moan as his boyfriend suddenly went from simply kissing him to sucking on a spot behind his ear that made him squirm for a different reason altogether.

“Hmm, I’m makin’ ya  _ what  _ now?” King murmured into sensitive skin, sucking hard enough to hopefully leave a visible mark that would last until the Entity said so. Dwight didn’t respond, choosing to lean more into the passionate embrace rather than try to make a pitiful retort.

The leader moved his head so that his and the scrapper’s lips met fully, David going so far as to actually twist around and pull Dwight into his lap. It didn’t take a genius for David to figure out what was hotly poking in his thigh. “Already?” David asked, ginning like a wolf. “Even with that God-awful sweater on?”

Dwight pouted, a move that David found terribly cute, and pulled back to look at his boyfriend in the eyes. “I guess you’re the only thing that beats the heat, hah.” A soundless tremor went through Dwight as David eyed him up and down after his little quip like a piece of candy, and large hands moved from holding him close in the small of his back to brazenly grope his ass. 

“As much as I would like to beat something  _ else _ …” Dipping low to give Dwight a few love bites along his jaw and neck, David purposefully trailed off to build suspense and reached down into his pants pocket. “...I do actually have a gift for ye.”

Dwight had completely forgotten that it was their anniversary together despite it being the entire reason they were allowed this rare time alone with each other. “A gift?” He echoed, reluctantly pulling back far enough to see what David is fishing for. “Did you make something for me? You didn’t have to-”

“Well, ye could say I made it. Ye could also say the Entity gave it to me and I managed to duplicate it.” As he finished talking, the ex-rugby player pulled out a very flashy and orante  _ (and also expensive-looking) _ ring- two of them.  _ One for each other _ , Dwight assumed.

The pizza delivery man assumed correctly, and was presented with one of the beautiful rings. “Happy anniversary, love.”

“Oh, David…” Dwight breathed out, gingerly taking the ring the scrapper held out to him with the utmost reverence and turning it over in his hands to watch the jewels glinter in the moonlight. “...it’s beau-it’s too much, really-” Dwight was almost too scared to touch it for fear he might break it and tried to give it back to David who simply grabbed his left hand and slid it on his ring finger.

“Shhh- Dwight, I want ye to have this. Ye deserve to have a bit of bling to show off.” After making sure it was on properly and wasn’t about to slide off, David brought Dwight’s hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles as if blessing the ring, a move that made the leader’s chest constrict with emotion and heat. “I won’t take no for an answer, love.”

Dwight didn’t say anything at first, choosing to instead looking down at the new piece of jewelry adorning his finger, fiddling and rolling it back and forth with his thumb. After staring at it for long enough, he finally sighed and moved his hands up to wrap around David’s neck in a tight hug. “It sounds like you’re proposing to me.”

His statement elicited a laugh from the shirtless man, and his hug was tightly reciprocated- and more, as David stood up suddenly, bringing his boyfriend with him as he walked away from the warm fire and into the pale light of the surrounding of the forest. “Maybe I am. Do ye accept?”

Humming in mock thought, Dwight tightened his arms and legs around David’s torso and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips. “Hell yes. Are we going to consummate our marriage now?” A swat to Dwight’s rear end had him shrieking in pain and surprise, and David walked a little bit faster.

“I already got our honeymoon suite ready for us, love.” 


End file.
